Las paradojas del destino
by Tibetana
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tienes que decidir entre el amor de tu vida o el padre de tu hijo? Ash y Misty aprenderán que aplazar las cosas solo traen problemas... A veces se tiene que mentir para proteger a los que amas, aunque eso signifique perderlos
1. Prologo

_PROLOGO_

_-Él ha despertado-. Fue lo último que escuché pronunciar de sus dulces labios._

_No supe cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, llegó como un balde de agua, un mal presentimiento me inunda mi ser, después de todo él es el padre de su hijo y alguna vez lo amo. Lo único que pude hacer fue huir, alejarme de mis malditos pensamientos –cobarde – se repetía en mi mente._

_Debería regresar y darle el apoyo que en estos momentos necesita, pero como, llegar y decirle: "Lo lamento hermosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte" queda completamente descartada, con el carácter que se carga seguro en cuanto me vea, solo recibiré furia de su parte. Oh por arceus, así o más estúpido, he echado a perder todo, por fin tenía a la mujer de mis sueños, un niño al que aprendí a amar como si fuera mío y yo lo estoy perdiendo por mis miedos, dudas e inseguridades._

_Tengo que regresar, darle todo mi amor y apoyarla en todo lo que necesite, pero antes de eso, iré por ayuda para poder ganarme su perdón, pero no se a quien recurrir, entonces mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras sugiere algo que a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido._

-Pi ka pi pika pi pi ka chu - dijo mi gran compañero.

-Está bien pikachu, vayamos enseguida - Dije sin detener la marcha.

_Ese idiota, que se cree, se fue sin decir nada, solo se largó. Estoy furiosa, no lo puedo creer, claro, no todo podía ser de color rosa, no sé por qué me imagine que mi vida por fin encontraría un equilibrio pero como siempre me equivoqué. _

_Pero en este momento no es tiempo de pensar en mi y en mis malos tragos, lo más importante, es ese pequeño que está bajo mis sabanas, durmiendo pacíficamente, aquel niño que es el motor de mi vida y por el cual estoy dispuesta a dejar mi felicidad de un lado y enfocarme en las cosas de vital importancia._

_él acaba de despertar y no sé cómo reaccionar, por un lado estoy muy feliz, mi pequeño Derek por fin estará con su padre y podrá tener una imagen paterna como siempre lo ha deseado, pero esto acabaría mi relación con ese hombre al que he amado desde que era una niña aunque sea un cobarde y haya huido, hay algo en mi interior me dice que no lo hizo por querer desligarse de mí, si de algo estoy segura es de conocerlo más que a la misma palma de mi mano, debe estar arrepentido por lo que hizo y buscara una forma de obtener mi perdón, pero no se lo dejare tan fácil. Aparte ni siquiera sé que pasara mañana, con esta nueva noticia, no sé cómo esta Ian y no sé cómo reaccionar ante su presencia porque el destino nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas. Esperaré a que el llame para saber qué decisión tomar y por fin tendré la oportunidad de acomodar mi vida, encontrar mi equilibrio y seguir con el destino que el universo me tiene preparado._

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levanto de la cama y camino en su dirección, en mi interior algo me susurra que ésta es la señal que he estado esperando para saber cómo continuar y que camino voy a tomar._

_ - _Está preguntando por ti, quiere verte.

_No digo nada, cuelgo el teléfono, me dirijo hacia la ducha y empiezo a recordar_


	2. ¿Que sera de ti?

¿Qué será de ti?

_¡Hogar, dulce, hogar! Qué alegría volver, volver al sitio que te vio crecer, donde comenzaste tus sueños y al que ahora regreso para celebrar que mi sueño mas anhelado ha sido cumplido. Hoy regreso a mi casa, ya no como el niño de 10 años que salió tarde de la misma para recoger a su primer pokemon y hoy mejor amigo. No, hoy llega a casa un hombre de 25 años con sus aspiraciones cumplidas y un gran lista de aventuras encima._

_Mi madre ha organizado una sencilla fiesta para celebrar mi triunfo, donde me reencontraré con gente que a lo largo de los años he considerado amigos, quienes siempre me ayudaron a seguir adelante y que sin su ayuda no se que habría sido de mi. La emoción me invade, no puedo esperar, quiero ver a mi familia por lo que apresuro el paso y empiezo a correr con la misma vitalidad que cuando empecé este viaje._

_Al abrir la puerta, obtengo un gran recibimiento. May y Max son los primeros en recibirme, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, han cambiado tanto, ¡WOW! Max creció bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, ¡por supuesto, ya es un adolescente! Y May ya es toda una señorita, demasiado hermosa, seguro trae a todos babeando por ella. Dawn también se acerca a saludarme, esa pequeña - bueno ya no tan pequeña - que me causó varios dolores de cabeza también se ve más grande y madura, me da gusto verla así. Iris y Cilan me saludan con gran entusiasmo, aunque a decir verdad no veo gran cambio en ellos, después de todo no hace mucho que los deje de ver._

_En ese momento de la cocina sale mi mejor amigo y hermano Brock, al cual noto completamente diferente, hay una gran serenidad y madurez en su rostro, no contengo las ganas y voy a abrazarlo, después de todo él es a quien le debo gran parte de lo que soy. Recorro el cuarto con la vista y veo a mi madre con el profesor Oak y no dudo en ir a saludar, el profesor me felicita por mis logros conseguidos y mi madre ¡Oh, mi madre! Me abraza y me dice que me ha extrañado, lo que ella no sabe es que yo la extrañé aun más, así que no me importa estar rodeado y lloro de emoción, de felicidad y de tantos sentimientos encontrados. Pero algo me falta me siento vacio, es… vaya ni siquiera sé lo que es. Un momento ¿Donde está ella?, no la veo por ninguna parte._

- Es hora de comer - _anuncia mi madre y yo no dudo en obedecer._

_De vez en cuando mi atención se dirige a la puerta, esperando que esta se abra y ella aparezca con una sonrisa, disculpándose por el retraso y viniendo a abrazarme para felicitarme._

- ¿Qué tanto ves a la puerta Ash?- _pregunta Iris. ¡Oh no! Parece que no pasé desapercibido._

- ¿Dónde está ella? _- pregunto, y a pesar de no responder la pregunta pasada, parece que todo mundo sabe a qué me refiero._

- Ella no vendrá, amor - _contesta mi madre, y algo en mi, muere, no sé como sentirme, no sé qué me pasa, solo quiero… no sé lo que quiero._

- Nadie sabe de ella, desde hace 7 años - _comenta Max, con un tono preocupante, que alarma mis sentidos._

- Ella simplemente desapareció, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado - _dice May, mi corazón se estruja y se rompe en mil pedazos._

_¿Qué fue lo que le hice? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no vuelve? Estas y más preguntas se agolpan en mi mente, ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Estará bien?_

- Ash, yo sé lo que sientes, no crees que también es duro para mí _- Brock se muestra igual que los demás, preocupado pero sereno, en cambio yo estoy lleno de incertidumbre_- Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, fue decisión de ella alejarse, ¿sabes? A mi también me preocupa el no saber nada de Misty, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

_No, eso no es cierto, ¿Por qué ella querría alejarse de nosotros? Por más vuelta que la daba a mi cabeza, no encontraba respuesta a esta pregunta, hasta que mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo cual le agradezco, porque mi cabeza ya empezaba a doler._

-Bueno, ya basta de esto, sea lo que sea, Misty no está aquí, por más que nos duela, pero no es momento de ponernos melancólicos, venimos aquí a celebrar y eso haremos.- _Bueno, creo que es lo mejor, así podre pensar con calma las cosas._

-Ash, yo sé que esto es extraño, pero ella debe estar bien, recuerda que las malas noticias siempre vuelan- _Comenta Dawn después de que mi madre se levanta para traer un pastel que ella y Brock hornearon._

-Lo sé Dawn, es que me cuesta asimilar que no está y que tal vez no la vuelva a ver.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ash? – _Cuestiona Iris._

-Lo que pasa es que Mist es de las personas más orgullosas que hay en este mundo, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma humana que la haga retractarse de eso.- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué Max le dice así a Misty? ¿Desde cuándo es tan confianzudo con ella?_

_-_Por lo tanto si ella decidió no volver, no lo hará, la pregunta es ¿Por qué decidió esto?- _Todos en la mesa, guardan silencio, esperando encontrar la respuesta a esta cuestión, pero parece que no la hay._

_-_Profesor ¿Usted que sabe? Me imagino que Tracey le ha comentado algo- _En verdad espero que sí, a través de él sería la manera de enterarme sobre ella._

-Lo lamento, pero no habla jamás de ella, cosa muy extraña ya que cada vez que le pregunto algo sobre la líder de gimnasio, evita el tema, como si no quisiera que sepamos qué hay con ella.- _Mis esperanzas quedan aplastadas con esta información, no lo puedo creer, y pensar que Tracey ya es parte de su familia, es como si quisieran ocultarla._

_-_Bueno, ya basta de pláticas, disfrutemos un rico pastel. Ash, por que no nos cuentas como te fue en tu último viaje.- ¡_Qué bien! disfrutare de un rico postre, una noche llena de anécdotas y de nuevo en casa, esperando, pueda mantener mi mente despejada un momento de los recuerdos que me produce el saber que desapareció…_

_Ya avanzada la noche, acomodado en mi cama, no puedo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que Mist y yo pasamos a lo largo de los años, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará enojada por no ir a la boda de Tracey y Daisy? ¿Será por eso que ya no me habla? No, por eso no se enojaría…tanto. Entonces ¿Qué será? No creo que sea por… ¡ah!, tengo que hablar con ella y saber sus razones, tal vez haya un gran motivo detrás de esto. Ok, tengo dos opciones, llamar al gimnasio o caerle de sorpresa en este…_

_-_Pikapi ka pi pi ka chu- _Claro mejor le caigo de sorpresa así me evitare un rechazo telefónico y hablare personalmente con ella, pero no puedo ir solo, soy muy joven para morir. Por lo que_

_-_Brock, amigo despierta tengo que hablar contigo_- ¿Sería mejor esperar a que fuera de mañana? No, no podre esperar._

-¿Qué pasa Ash? Son las 3 de la mañana, ¿Cuál es la urgencia de hablar conmigo?

_-_Si snorlax no va a la comida, la comida va a snorlax-_¡Vaya! De donde saque esa frase, bueno no importa._

-¿De qué estás hablando Ash? Parece que tanto pastel, te afecto.

-No Brock, entiende si Misty no quiere verme, no implica que yo no la quiera ver.

- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?_- ¡Por arceus! parece que a él si le afecto el pastel._

-Quiero que me acompañes al gimnasio Celeste- _De una cara perpleja, la cara de mi amigo se transforma en una de complicidad, dándome a entender que apoya mi idea._

-Muy bien te acompañare, por fin sabremos que paso con la gran Misty Waterflower- _¡Sí!_

-Pero no quiero que nadie más se entere, será como en los viejos tiempos, pikachu, tú y yo- _Porque si los demás se enteran, seguro que querrán venir y necesito aclarar esto de una vez por todas valiéndome solo de mi._

_-_Está bien, será como tú digas, pero mejor duérmete, ya que mañana emprenderemos un largo viaje-_Tiene razón será mejor dormir para estar fresco y poder enfrentarme con ella._

_-_Otra cosa Ash ¿Qué le diremos a los demás?_- Ops en eso no había pensado…_

-Pi pi ka pi pi ka pi pi pi ka pi pika pika pi pi chu- ¡_Genial! ahora hasta Pikachu tiene mejores ideas que yo._

-Les diremos que hablo la liga y necesito estar en ciudad verde cuanto antes, de paso tú te regresas a ciudad plateada- _Espero que eso sirva…_

-Ok, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Brock.

_Ahora con más tranquilidad, me acomodo en la posición adecuada para poder encontrar el más profundo sueño, tratando de descifrar que me depara el destino y que me espera al estar nuevamente frente a ella. No sé qué va a pasar, lo único que sé es que no puedo con la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo, espero que todo salga bien en este tan aclamado encuentro por mi parte y que ella no reaccione de una mala manera. No puedo evitar dejar de pensar en mañana, y así me voy introduciendo en un profundo sueño donde la primera imagen que se cuela en mi subconsciente es la de una chica pelirroja con los ojos aguamarinos más lindos que he visto, hoy sueño con: ELLA._


	3. Pensando en ti

**2.-Pensando en ti**

-Ash, hora de despertarse_- ¡Por Arceus, 5 minutos más! No, tengo que levantarme para poder ejercer mi plan, seguro no falla._

_-¡_Ya voy mama_!- Quitándome las cobijas de encima, voy directo al baño, donde tomo una relajante ducha, recordando el sueño de anoche:_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Ahí está ella, aquella chica que conocí a los 10 años de edad, esa chica con la que peleaba por cosas sin sentido, a la que ignoraba cuando trataba de darme consejos pero también esa chica a la que considero mejor amiga. _

_Me dedica un gran sonrisa y corre a abrazarme, pidiendo disculpas por los años no vistos, pero no la dejo continuar, solo me dedico a observarla, ¡Cuánto ha cambiado!, ya no es una niña, su cabello yace bajo su espalda, su anatomía cambio, su ropa se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando aquellas curvas que fueron desarrolladas a través de los años, pero hay algo, un brillo único en sus ojos, esos ojos que hacen que pierda el piso. No puedo más, la abrazo, y reconozco su olor, no es perfume ¡no!, es ella, es su esencia, aquella que cuando chicos no me dejaba pensar. Ella responde a mi abrazo, pero… _

_-¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué no estás aquí…conmigo?_

_-Nunca desaparecí, siempre estoy contigo, solo que tú no puedes verme… yo estoy ahí, dentro de tu corazón._

_-Te extraño… _

_-Me podrás encontrar cuando cierres los ojos…_

_-Fin del flashback-_

_Salgo de la ducha, escojo algo sencillo para vestir y bajo, encontrándome con una furiosa May peleando con un atormentado adolescente, quien le recalca que debe comer como señorita y no como bestia… jajaja ya extrañaba esto._

-Vaya, que horas son estas de despertar- ¿_Qué? Uno ya ni en su propia casa se puede levantar tarde._

_-_Lo lamento, es que no dormí hasta tarde- _¿Por qué le explique a Iris eso? ¡Oh no! No, debí decir eso, ¿Por qué? Ahora estaré inmerso en un interrogatorio, a manos de tres chics que se miran entre ellas con curiosidad, formándose en sus rostros una sonrisa que asustaría al mismo Ho-Oh._

_-_Y, bien Ash, ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?-_ ¿Que contesto? Oh, en que lio me fui a meter…_

-Lo que pasa es… es… que estoy tan emocionado de haber regresado… si eso, no saben las ganas que tenia de volver- _Espero que me crean. _

_-Claro, debe ser por eso- Ok, no me gusto el sarcasmo utilizado por Dawn, debo aprender a mentir mejor. _

-Bueno, ya dejen a Ash en paz, a ustedes no les interesa el por qué de su insomnio_- Gracias Max, ¡te hare un altar!- _Tal vez soñó con una chica

-¡¿Qué?!- _Max, supone que estabas de mi lado._

_-_Buenoya vamos a desayunar que tú mamá y Brock se molestaran_- comenta Cilan y mi corazón regresa a su posición original, no puedo dejar que descubran la ansiedad que hay en mí._

_Me urge hablar con Brock, tenemos que preparar todo para el viaje que realizaremos, odio mentirle a mi mamá pero esa es la única manera de que mis planes no se estropeen, solo espero que no se enoje. Bueno, cambiando de tema, no sé qué ropa ponerme, ese nunca ha sido problema ¿Por qué ahora si? ¡Ah! ya se, es porque después de 7 años volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga, ¿Pero? ¿Qué le diré?, tengo que llegar tranquilo, eso sin duda…_

-Ash, Ash ¡Ash!, ¡Ash!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas May?-_Genial esta chica sí que tiene los pulmones fuertes._

-A mí ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti amigo? Te he estado hablando durante horas_-¡Oh oh! Cuanto tiempo he estado distraído, ya sabía yo que tanto pensar me traería problemas._

-No me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando en… que ya tengo mucha hambre jaja_- Ok, por una parte eso es cierto ¡muero de hambre! _

_-_Entonces ¡Ya vente a comer!_- Ja, parece que hoy es el día mundial de gritarle a Ash_

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- _Creo que me trague un Gyarados o es mi estomago gruñendo, que más da._

_-_Hicimos arroz y una tarta- _Contesta mi apreciado amigo, al que llevo buscando toda la mañana y que no estuvo ahí defendiéndome de esas tres monstruos que tengo por amigas, se va acercando lentamente y susurra a mi oído- _Ya tengo todo listo, mi hermano llamaraen un par de horas- _Mi corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente._

-También hable con la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Verde, ella acepto colaborar con nuestro plan, por lo que hablara, argumentando que el consejo Pokemon necesita la presencia del nuevo Maestro en estado urgente.

-Gracias, hermano, no sé que habría hecho sin ti- _Y así con esta nueva información de dirijo hacia la mesa, para tomar un satisfactorio desayuno, aunque hay una sonrisa en mi rostro, que se que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Giovanni podrá quitarme, y por fin después de tantos años puedo afirmar que me siento completo, que me siento feliz y que me siento vivo. En estos momentos puedo decir que estoy totalmente agradecido con la vida por darme tantos privilegios, como lo son tener unos inigualables amigos que no cambiaria con nada, una excelente madre por la cual soy lo que soy, por ayudarme a cumplir un sueño que había estado anhelando desde los diez años, por darme al mejor amigo que pude tener, que a pesar que yo le he fallado, él está siempre conmigo y sé que nunca me dejare, agradezco que haya puesto en mi camino a Pikachu y sobre todo por darme la oportunidad de volver a ver a esa chica que es la encargada de cuidar lo más importante de mi, a esa chica que conocí a los diez años y a la cual,_ le he dedicado cada uno de mis éxitos, porque por ella soy lo que soy.

Hoy iré a reencontrarme con ella, hoy iré a buscar una respuesta a cada una de las incógnitas que me he estado formulando.

_POV Misty_

_¡Qué hermosa mañana! Hace mucho, que no amanece con este clima Ciudad Celeste, o será que hace mucho yo no presencio un amanecer desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Muy bien ya basta de estar de floja, tengo que quitarme esta pereza, bien, tengo que organizarme pero lo primero es lo primero, me daré una cálida ducha._

_Haber que me pondré ¡humm! ¿Qué será bueno? Hoy no voy a salir así que, ¡ahh! Un short y un jersey estará bien, si eso usare y según la lista de los deberes que debo realizar esto será perfecto. Como me gustaría poseer de nuevo 15 años y tener la misma vitalidad de la que alguna vez disfrute._

-Azu azu azu rill- _Vaya desde cuando mi bebé se convirtió en mi mamá._

_-_Ya voy pequeño- _Lo tomo en brazos y voy en dirección hacia el acuario, tengo que darle de comer a mis pokemòn, limpiar la piscina, ordenar una serie de documentos y si acabo pronto tendré la dicha de tener un rato libre para mi solita, tiempo del que no dispongo desde hace 7 años. Me detengo en la entrada de la cocina y por alguna razón mis ojos se posan en el calendario de la pared, caigo en cuenta que el día de ayer se realizó la reunió en nombre del Maestro Pokemon, a la que por supuesto fui invitada, pero a la cual no pude presentarme. _

_No puedo permitir que él me vea, no en este estado, cuando nos separamos yo le prometí que saldría adelante, y aunque lo estoy logrando, he llegado a caer muy bajo, he estado penumbras, no puedo aceptar que aquella chiquilla de carácter explosivo que era haya desaparecido, dando paso a una mujer llena de dudas, miedos e inseguridades, pero sobre todo una responsabilidad mayor que la de ser líder de gimnasio, de la cual no deniego y de la que estoy orgullosa, a pesar de haber perdido mi libertad._

_Recojo la comida de mis Pokemon, me encamino a la alberca donde les doy sus alimentos, ellos agradecen complacidos, me dirijo al área donde guardo las cosas de limpieza, y empiezo mis deberes._

_¿Cómo estará Ash? ¿Se habra dado cuenta de mi ausencia? ¿Le importara mi ausencia? ¿Se acordara de mí? ¡Qué va! Estoy segura de que no podría distinguirme ni por qué le pasara mil veces por enfrente, él ya realizo su vida, cumplió sus sueños, ya conoció el mundo ya probo su libertad y yo sigo aquí después de tantos años, encerrada en 4 paredes que más que mi hogar es una prisión, derrumbándome con cada hora que pasa pero poniéndome de pie por ellos y por los que sigo viviendo. Desde hace tiempo he estado analizando que habría sido de mi vida si hubiese continuado mi viaje con él, pero no veo un futuro con ese chico, después de todo siempre fue demasiado denso por lo que nunca identifico todas las señales que le mandaba y si se dio cuenta definitivamente supo como disimularlo, nunca pensó en otra cosa que no fuera su meta, y yo como estúpida creyendo una vida a su lado a pesar de saber que era un imposible. _

_Hoy en día, nuestros caminos no están destinados a cruzarse, el haciéndose cargo de su título adquirido que logro con esmero y por el cual lucho tantos años y yo seguiré viviendo presa de mis miedos dentro de un lugar al que amo y odio con la misma intensidad, decorando con laureles el nombre de mi gimnasio, demostrando mi valor, mi fortaleza aunque solo sea una máscara, pero sobretodo ejercer el mejor papel que me ha otorgado la vida, el granito de arena que hace de mis días felices aunque no haya un cielo azul y al cual amo más que a mi propia vida. _

_Hace algunos años todavía creía en cuentos de hada, pensando ser aquella princesa encerrada en la torre esperando que su príncipe azul cabalgando en una ponyta la recatara, pero ¡bah!, ya no soy una adolescente, he crecido, he madurado y he descubierto que el mundo no es color rosa porque yo… he aprendido a sufrir._

_Algunas veces me siento al borde de mi piscina a meditar, de que... de todo, de mis hermanas, de mi gimnasio, de mis pokemon y todo el tiempo de Ash, cosas que hicimos o dejamos de hacer, pero siempre trato de eliminar esos pensamiento por mi bien, por su bien y por el bien de quien me rodea, ya que no soy una mujer libre._

_Si parece que me quejo mucho de mi vida, pero no es a diario de hecho no tengo tiempo para quejarme, pero que mas puedo hacer, ya a cabe con mis deberes, estoy sola y en una crisis emocional, aunque haciendo un reencuentro de mi vida toda ha sido una batalla campal de emociones, empezando de perder a tus padres pasando por enamorarte de tu mejor amigo hasta no saber qué hacer por el bienestar de alguien. _

_Hace siete años que me aleje de mis amigos procurando su bienestar incluyendo a mi mejor amigo, hace siete años mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, mi mundo se transformo y hoy soy quien soy, espero algún día poder enmendar unos cuantos errores de los que estoy arrepentida, como el no comunicarme con Brock, no haber recibido a Max cuando vino por una medalla cascada, no haber felicitado a May por sus logros, cortar todo contacto con el profesor Oak y Delia, entre varias cosas más._

_Ahora que estoy en la alberca pienso en que hace siete años tome una decisión que me marco para siempre, que en aquel tiempo pensé que era una decisión correcta, pensé que podría olvidarme de ti Ash, deshacerme de todo sentimiento albergado en mi corazón hacia ti, olvidar que alguna vez te ame, pero me equivoque porque veme aun paso todo el día pensando en ti a pesar de que eso me lastima._

_Daisy dice es más asegura que sigo enamorada de él, pero que sabrá ella digo nunca sufrió lo mismo que yo, ella no sintió el rechazo de alguien puesto que Tracey se enamoro de ella desde que la vio, yo por más que en mi frente apareciera un letrero diciendo lo estúpidamente que estaba enamorada no iba a ser correspondida, pero eso es del pasado porque ya no lo amo, ¡no! no lo puedo amar como mujer, pero si lo amo como una chica en la que sus mejores recuerdos está presente. No sé que es pero mi corazón retumba, algo me dice que hoy nuevamente todo cambiara quizá para bien, quizá para mal, ya estoy acostumbrada a los cambios, ya nada puede sorprenderme o mortificarme a menos que sean mis pensamientos pero esos solo aparecen días como este, se que algo pasara, lo presiento es como esa sensación cuando es tu cumpleaños no esperas nada pero sientes que te llevaras una gran sorpresa, está ahí ese pensamiento quieres saber que es pero también quieres sorprenderte._

_Maldito teléfono, tenía que sonar en este preciso momento ¿Por qué? _

-Bueno, gimnasio Celeste ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-Mist, ya estamos por llegar.

_Gracias Dais por interrumpir mi nado y mis pensamientos, ahora de vuelta a la alberca. _

_¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!_


	4. No se si es amor

**HOLA CHICOS, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SALUDARLOS DE NUEVO, SE QUE HE TARDADO ALGO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA SABEN COMO ES ESTO, ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y CUIDAR A MI HERMANO NO ME DA TIEMPO. EN FIN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUE ME TENGAN CONMISERACIÓN YA QUE NO SOY MUY ROMÁNTICA QUE DIGAMOS POR LO QUE ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO. AGRADEZCO ENTERAMENTE A ANDY Y SIRENA POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO, SIN ELLAS NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR APARTE DE LO OBVIO, POKEMON NO ES MIO Y NO LO SERA, LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE LAS PARADOJAS DEL DESTINO, A PARTIR DE AQUI SE EMPEZARAN A DESCUBRIR MUCHOS SECRETOS.**

* * *

**3.-No se si es amor.**

-Sí, enfermera Joy, dentro de un par de horas estaré ahí- _Muy bien_, _ahora a_ _cambiarme y a decirle la noticia a los demás._

- ¿Quién era cielo?

-La enfermera Joy de ciudad verde, el consejo Pokemòn necesita verme, para arreglar unos asuntos de la próxima liga en la meseta Añil. Necesitan que llegue antes de mañana.-_ Ja, que buen mentiroso soy, ahora espero que no pregunten más._

-Vaya, apenas te convertiste en maestro y ya eres requerido.

-Sí, bueno, este… ya sabes yo creo que es para... que me vaya adaptando jeje.- _Necesito pagarme unas clases de mentiras, es urgente._

_-_Señora Delia, me tendrá que disculpar, acaba de llamar mi hermano, me necesita urgentemente en el gimnasio, es una lástima que no pueda pasar más tiempo con ustedes-_ ¡FIU! Salvado por la campana… bueno por Brock._

_-¡_Pero qué casualidad!- _No me gusta el tono usado por Iris, definitivamente, en mis próximos viales tratare de conseguir amigas menos_ _emm… ¿entrometidas?, si eso entrometidas, aunque si las cosas salen como planeo, volveré a viajar con mi mejor amiga.-_Justamente Ash nos acaba de avisar que va a ciudad verde

-Enserio, esto en verdad es una casualidad quién lo diría, tan pronto y ya empiezan los viajes.- _Vaya como puede Brock, mentir tan bien y sin que se le note nervioso, de verdad necesito unas clases.-_Anda prepara tus cosas y así podremos al menos viajar los dos la mitad de camino.

_-_Sí, tienes la razón, iré preparando mis cosas

-Bueno y ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en Ciudad verde?- _¡QUE PARTE DE TENGO PRISA NO QUEDO ESPECIFICADO!_

- En cuanto antes, de hecho me voy a subir a cambiar.

-Cambiar, ¿para qué te quieres cambiar?

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la oficina presentable… aunque sea el primer día, jaja- _Bien ahora si subiré a cambiarme. ¿Porque dan tanta lata?_

_-_Si, Ash será mejor que te apurando, que no queremos que se nos haga de noche en el bosque.

-Tienes razón, no tardo más de media hora…

_Si, por fin, después de tantos años de no verla, ha llegado el momento, de tenerla cara a cara, poder decirle cuanto la he extrañado; poder compartir con ella todas y cada una de las cosas que he vivido, desde el momento que desapareció, preguntarle el porqué de su ausencia y aclarar tantas cosas que en su tiempo no lo fueron. Me gustaría llegar, poderle reclamar el por qué de su abandono, pero sé que no lo hare porque lo único que quiero hacer es estrecharla entre mis brazos y rogarle por todos los cielos que no se vuelva a alejar de mi._

-Ya, estoy listo Brock, ya nos podemos ir.

-Muy bien Ash, es hora de ponernos en marcha.- _Me angustia mucho dejar de nuevo a mi madre, solo llevo aquí dos días y pues vuelvo a ir, aunque esta vez no será por mucho tiempo… _

-Mamá, ya es hora de que me vaya, te llamare en cuanto esté en Ciudad Verde

-No te preocupes cielo, sé que es por cuestiones de tu nuevo título y tienes que esforzarte para demostrar que eres digno de él- _Definitivamente mi madre es la mejor- _Aparte iras, bien acompañado y en buenas manos.

-Gracias mamá…

-Ash, no quieres que te acompañe… que te acompañemos

-¡NO!... digo, no es necesario Dawn, solo iré a ver para que soy solicitado y tal vez solo tarde un par de días, preferiría que se queden aquí a hacerle compañía a mi madre- _No lo había pensado, pero creo que así mamá no se sentirá tan sola, y no quiero que nadie se entere en realidad a donde voy, al menos hasta que algo bueno pase…_

_-_Está bien, entiendo, pero te excediste en tu contestación, no tenias por que gritar- _¡Ustedes ya deberían dejarme ir! _

_-_Lo lamento, pero se nos hace tarde, y yo necesito llegar antes del anochecer.

-Bueno, no creo que se enojen porque llegues mañana, ellos saben que el viaje no es tan corto que digamos- _Que suspicaz Max_

-Pero prefiero llegar hoy, para regresar antes…

-Entonces no se diga más, Ash…Brock, les deseo que tengan un buen viaje, váyanse con cuidado, nos veremos en próximos días- _Por fin alguien que no me quiere detener. _

-Gracias Cilan, y claro que nos veremos en algunos días.

-Adiós chicos se van con cuidado y por la sombrita-_Que chistosa May_

-Bueno, chicos yo me despido, tal vez regrese, o quizás no, por lo tanto, este es el adiós, espero verlos pronto_- Vaya, esto si no lo esperaba, ¿Sera parte de la actuación, o en verdad ya no vendrá?, bueno en el camino le pregunto._

_-_Que mal amigo, pero sé que en algunos meses estaré en tu gimnasio ganando mi medalla roca.

-Claro Max, te estaremos esperando, pero no será tan fácil que la ganes, mi hermano ha mejorado mucho desde que lo deje a cargo.

-Bueno ya, espero que te vaya muy bien Brock y que un día nos visites en Ciudad Petalia.

-Que les vaya muy bien y que tengan un muy bien viaje chicos, no se vayan a perder-_Que suspicaz mamá, ¡no tenias por que decir eso!_

_-_Ahora si nos vamos, hasta luego chicos, cuiden a mi mamá. Pikachu ¡vámonos!- _Así Pikachu sube hasta mi hombro para ponernos en marcha hacia una nueva aventura._

_¡Vaya! Cuanto extrañaba, la sensación de emprender un viaje, los olores que emanan del bosque, el canto de varios Pokemòn- solo espero que no aparezca Jigglypuff, no tengo tiempo para tomar una siesta- . Ya se me había olvidado lo que era viajar sin obligaciones, sin estrés, sin la necesidad de continuar el viaje rápidamente para obtener la siguiente medalla, ya que en este momento solo viajo hoy por y para estar a su lado, aunque sea solo unos días, días que hare que sean especiales y que nunca los olvide; como yo, que nunca olvido todos los gratos momentos que viví a su lado._

-Ash...Ash, ¡Ash!

-¡Piiiikaaa!

-Mm ¿Qué pasa, Brock, Pikachu? ¡No me digas que estamos perdidos!- _No, eso no puede ser, está bien que vaya pensando- si lo sé, raro que yo lo diga, aunque es la verdad- pero estoy seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto, o, ¿no?_

_-_No, no te preocupes vamos por buen camino, solo que… Aún no me explico ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué tanto interés en Misty? ¿Por qué después de siete años te animas a buscarla?, Dime Ash ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pretendes con este reencuentro?- _Sabia que este momento llegaría, por fin es hora de hablar con toda la sinceridad del mundo, después de todo, Brock es como mi hermano, y como ya lo he dicho en su momento, no se mentir, tal vez y el sepa que es lo que me sucede._

-Pues… la verdad no sé qué es lo que pretendo, solo sé que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como pasa la vida, sin detenerse, y saber que ella no está; es mi mejor amiga y lo que más deseo es compartir con ella, todo lo que me concierne, ¡Hum! No sé que sea Brock pero algo dentro de mi grita desesperadamente, hay una voz que no me deja pensar, que me incita a buscarla, y si tienes razón ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo?, porque no me sentía seguro, no me sentía capaz, tenía miedo.

-¿A qué Ash? ¿A que le tenias miedo?

-Creo que… creo que tenía miedo a decepcionarla, no sé, tal vez quería que ella no viera en mí aquel chiquillo ingenuo y lleno de esperanzas, no, quiero que me vea como un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre que ya ha madurado, que ya puedo ofrecerle más en esta amistad que simple peleas.

-Vaya, he esperado este momento durante largos años, y ahora que lo puedo presenciar, definitivamente no me lo creo.

-¿De qué hablas? Te estoy confesando lo que siento y tu solo respondes eso- _Ok, estoy enfureciendo, esta no era la reacción que esperaba…_

-Pues, creo que es obvio, te conozco desde hace 15 años y es la primera vez que te oigo hablando de una manera seria, creo que tienes toda la razón, has madurado, ya no eres el que conocí; de hecho, tu cambio es sorprendente, es un cambio para bien y eso me da gusto, pero nada me da más alegría que presenciar el que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por esa chiquilla pelirroja

-¿Pika? ¿Pikachu?

-¿Cuál sentimiento? No entiendo, no sé de qué hablas.

-Del amor Ash… Eso que sientes, que emerge desde tu interior se llama ¡AMOR!

_Ok, esa revelación no me la esperaba… ¿Sera que es cierto?, ¿estaré enamorado de ella?, no, es no puede ser, lo que siento por ella es puro cariño; como sentir algo así por mi mejor amiga, o, ¿si puedo? No, tengo que descargar esa idea de mi mente, ju, ese Brock no se que tanto tiene en la cabeza, debe estar delirando jajaja, ¿yo enamorado? y ¿de Misty? Aunque, bueno, eso podría explicar muchas cosas, como él porque me siento vacío o él porque me descubro pensando en ella. Pfff ya no sé ni que pensar, tal vez al verla aclare todos mis pensamientos._

-Ash, yo sé que no es fácil procesar esta revelación, llevamos más de 15 minutos caminando y tú sigues inmerso en tus pensamientos, así que como yo lo veo, no estoy tan errado después de todo.

-¡Pika, pi!

-No, lo que estaba pensando es que estas completamente chiflado, Mist es como mi hermana, es como si me dijeras que a Max le gusta May, eso es imposible, yo nunca me podría enamorar de ella.

-A ver, si no es por eso, tú ¿por qué crees que sea?

-Pues no lo sé, pero sé que no me podría enamorar de ella.

-¿Pika? Pikapi, pika, pika, chu, pika, pi- _Vaya, con estos amigos, para que quiero enemigos._

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Acaso ella no es suficiente para el gran maestro Pokemon?- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué clase de persona me toma Brock?_

_-_Claro que si, el problema soy yo, yo no soy lo suficiente para ella, porque ella es… es.

-¿Ella es qué? ¿Qué es para ti?...

-Es la chica con más fuerza que conozco, es irritante, cree que todo lo sabe, es impaciente, tosca, exigente, mal humorada, impaciente pero también es sensible, romántica, aguerrida, da todo por los que quiere, una excelente entrenadora, un gran mujer; ella simple y sencillamente es tantas cosas que solo se podría describir en una palabra… es perfecta.- _¡Ups! Parece que hoy en día solo ando de boca floja, en verdad tengo que pensar antes de abrir mi bocota; aunque nada de lo que dije es mentira. _

-¡Wow! Si eso no es amor, no tengo idea de que sea_.- ¿Ya no se qué pensar? ¿Brock tendrá la razón?-_Se lo que estas pensando, así que haré otra pregunta ¿Cómo te sentías al estar cerca de ella?- _Mmm, veamos ¿cómo me sentía?, eso es muy difícil de responder._

_-_Pika, pika, pi, pika, pi, pi- _Porque Pikachu nunca está de mi lado, se supone que yo soy su entrenador y aparte su mejor amigo, ¡Eso no es justo!_

-Pues no sabría como describirlo, es una mezcla de sentimientos. Al principio, me fastidiaba el hecho de que siempre quería tener razón, pero después me encantaba verla molesta, era como un juego entre ella y yo, ella me hacia enojar o viceversa, y lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho; poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en no solo mi compañera de viajes, sino en una amiga, una confidente, una maestra, me asesoro en muchos momentos, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite, impedía que hiciera cosas estúpidas, era la voz de la razón, aunque muy pocas veces le ponía atención; así que respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que me sentía vivo a su lado, me sentía yo.

-Pika pika pipi pika chu Pikachu_- ¡No! También Pikachu ¿Cuándo entenderán que no es amor? No, no lo es._

-En verdad esto no me lo esperaba, Ash, ¿Cuándo fue que creciste y yo me lo perdí? Te oigo y no lo creo, hablas como todo un adulto. Pero ese no es el tema, por lo que me estás diciendo, yo creo que necesitas una gran y reconfortante charla con la señorita que te hace decir tantas cursilerías. Eso es lo que debes hacer para aclarar de una vez por todas, este asunto del amor.

-Brock, cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir, no es amor. No es amor, es solo el gran cariño que le tengo, como se lo tengo a May, a Dawn e Iris, tal vez sea un cariño distinto, a lo mejor por ser mi primera amiga, razón por lo cual estoy muy preocupado con ella.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, sabes que no te creo, pero dejare el tema por el momento, ya veremos lo que pasa cuando estés frente de ella.- _Si será mejor que dejemos este tema de lado, vaya a decir algo que no quiera y me puedo arrepentir, al fin y al cabo tiene razón Brock, no sabemos lo que puede pasar hasta no volverla a ver, digo después de 7 años todos cambiamos. _

-Tienes razón, hay que dejar de hablar sobre eso, mejor dime después de ver a Misty ¿Te vas a regresar Ciudad Plateada?- _Esa duda me viene atormentando, no creo poder enfrentar yo solo la furia de todos al saber realmente donde fui._

_-_No. Pienso regresar a pueblo Paleta, después de esta visita, solo dije eso para que no se viera tan sospechoso, con lo suspicaz que es May, dudaba que se la creyera, por lo que tuve que improvisar- _¡Qué bien! Así enfrentaremos la turba los dos._

-Que buen mentiroso eres, yo no podría sostener una mentira tanto tiempo, y ¿Tu qué crees que le haya pasado a Mist?- _¡Cielos! Regrese con el mismo tema, ¿Qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa?_

_-_Pika, pika pi.

-Muy sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea, ese es un gran peso en mi conciencia_.- A ver ¿Cómo está eso? O sea, ya no entendí _

_-_¿Por qué un peso?

-Porque ella para mi ¡si es como una hermana!, y me siento culpable no haber estado ahí para lo que sea que le haya sucedido, me siento como si la hubiera abandonado a la deriva, tú no eres el único que tiene ese sentimiento de culpa en su interior.- _Nunca pensé en eso, es cierto_ _que yo no era el único amigo era el único amigo de Mist, siempre me preocupe por lo que yo sentía y no en lo que los demás sentían, entre ellos, Brock y mi mamá._

-Siempre me dedique a pensar solamente en mis penas, pero es cierto, no solamente yo perdí una amiga, tu también la perdiste, hasta a Pikachu le afecto su ausencia ¿No es así amigo? Y mi mamá perdió una hija.

-Pika pi.

-Tu madre también sufrió mucho y ahora que lo pienso, en verdad necesitamos saber que le paso. Ahora en marcha, ya casi llegamos a Ciudad Verde, ahí comeremos y después continuaremos.

-Esa idea me gusta mucho, porque mi estomago esta pidiéndome a gritos que le dé de comer.- _Después de tal charla_ _¿A quién no le daría hambre? Y eso que me tarde en pedir alimentos._

_Muy bien, ya han pasado dos horas desde que salimos de Ciudad Verde, donde nos dimos un gran festín, saciando nuestro estomago y continuando nuestro camino, solo un hora más y estaremos en la puerta del Gimnasio Celeste. ¿Quién lo diría? hace diez años hice el mismo recorrido, el cual me costó mucho debido a mi falta de orientación, ya que duramos más de una semana buscando la ruta correcta. Este camino me trae muchos recuerdos, pues por inexperto conocí a Misty, atrape a Caterpie,- el primer Pokemòn que atrape- bueno tantas cosas que si las enumero no acabaría, pero ahora todo eso se reduce a recuerdos._

_Hace tiempo el orgullo hubiera impedido que yo tomara la decisión de buscarla, puesto que hubiera pensado lo mismo que hace muchos años, si "ella no me buscaba, porque yo la tendría que buscar", a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo haría y seguiría sin hacerlo, por eso es hora de que me haga responsable y tome la iniciativa de una vez por todas respecto a mi relación con ella,¡ Ya es hora de dejar de ser un niñito y actuar como el hombre que soy!, aunque muera de miedo._

_-_Ash, ya llegamos- _¿Qué, ya tan rápido? Así es hemos llegado a nuestro destino, estamos parados delante del gimnasio con un gran Dewgong como signo, y mi corazón late como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Ya me arrepentí! ¡Ya no quiero entrar! Mis piernas no reaccionan es como si no quisiera moverme, pero tampoco irme._

_-_Bueno, ya vi que el gimnasio sigue de pie y funcionando, ya podemos regresar- _Definitivamente ya no quiero entrar _

-No es hora de que te pongas cobarde, anda camina, toquemos el timbre y enfrentemos a la más chica de las hermanas sensacionales. ¿Verdad Pikachu?

-Pika pi ¡Pika!- _Si tienen razón soy un cobarde, ¡No puedo hacerlo!_

-Está bien vamos, pero si no salen a la primera nos regresamos_- Soy una vergüenza para sociedad._

-Ash, no camine cuatro horas para que nos vayamos sin respuesta; ahora deja de actuar como un bebe y toca ese timbre.

-¡Pika! ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikachu!

-No, toca tú el timbre.

-Ash toca el timbre de una buena vez o harás que me enoje.

-Está bien, está bien.- _Uno, dos… uno, dos;_ _Ash, solo hazlo, solo aprieta el maldito botón_

_¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG! Listo ya toque, tardan mucho en abrir, a lo mejor no hay nadie, eso me salvaría, no, parece ser que no hay nadie, mejor doy la media vuelta y me alejo. ¡Espera están abriendo la puerta!..._

-Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Celeste ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-Hola Misty…

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero no incomodarlos con mi petición pero me fascinaría que me dijeran su opinion, una critica o una sugerencia, lo que deseen dejar estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier consejo, ya que eso nos alienta a los escritores aunque yo sea solo una aficionada, GRACIAS POR TODO Y ESPERO SU REVIEW.**

**CHICOS PLIS DEJEN SU REVIEW, SON DE GRAN AYUDA PARA NOSOTROS.**

**Gracia a Andy y Red por sus anteriores comentarios, y bueno lo que viene es muy intenso, vendrán muchas sorpresas **


	5. Volverte a ver

**Hola chiquillos :D, Bien aquí me tienen de nuevo molestando, en esta ocasión les traigo el capitulo donde por fin se da el reencuentro de nuestros personajes. Este capitulo me costo trabajo escribirlo, debido a que no me podía imaginar como se llevaría este reencuentro, y después de varias ideas borradas este fue el resultado.**

**Espero de todo corazón que el capitulo sea de su total agrado y que por ahí pudieran dejarme un Review, se los agradecería un ****montón. Bueno sin mas que decir les presento lo nuevo de Las Paradojas del Destino.**

* * *

**4.- Volverte a ver.**

-Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Celeste ¿En que los puedo ayudar?- _Siento el corazón desbocarse de ansiedad, late fuertemente, ¿Es ella? ¡Claro que es ella! No podría equivocarme. Siento desvanecerme de felicidad ¿Qué digo? Nunca había estado más nervioso…_

_¡Por Arceus! He esperado este momento desde hace siete años, años en los que sufrí, pensando que hubiera sido de mi vida si ella hubiera continuado su viaje conmigo, se que todo hubiera sido diferente, mi camino habría sido otro. Cada noche pase imaginando que estaba a mi lado, reclamándome por algo que haya hecho mal o solo sentada viendo el horizonte. Y ahora no paran de cruzar imágenes en mi mente pidiéndome a gritos que no la deje ir que la retenga a mi lado. ¡Claro que no lo haría! ¿Por qué dejaría ir a alguien que necesito en mi vida, como el aire? Pensar que hace 7 años la deje partir, para darme cuenta que no quería estar lejos de su vida, quería compartir cada cosa que le pasara, ver cada día su sonrisa, ocasionar alguna de ellas. Y ahora contemplo fijamente que cada pensamiento que tenia sobre mi futuro, era estando junto a ella._

_Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir a menos que yo tuviera algo asegurado en la vida, no solo la casa donde me esperaba mamá, sino algo mío, que hubiera conseguido con el sudor de mi frente, objetivo que ya logre, aunque ahora se acerca el mayor desafío de mi vida… Recuperar a mi mejor amiga. _

-Hola Misty…

_Y si, ahí estaba ella, frente de nosotros, enfundada en un traje de baño azul de dos piezas, que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, su cabello yacía bajo su cadera, resaltando el intenso color de este como si de su cabeza emanara la llama de Charizard, su piel nívea como en antaño, aunque su cuerpo reflejaba el paso de los años; sus piernas largas y torneadas demostraban que se mantenía haciendo ejercicio, su cadera mostraba que ya no era la niña que conocí a los 10 años era ancha y…. su vientre era plano, mas plano del que llego ser, su pecho reflejaba la madurez que adquirió a través de los años,… pero su rostro no era el mismo era rígido, su boca es como la recordaba, pero la mantenía apretada tratando de decir algo pero que no se atrevía , en sus ojos no había brillo, su mirada era fría, austera de sentimiento alguno, era inerte nos miraba pero parecía que no estaba atenta de nosotros, su mente divagaba o será que percibió mi incesante inspección en ella, no, ya me hubiera golpeado, ella estaba frente de nosotros pero no era Misty, no era ella, quizá era la misma persona por fuera pero no por dentro. No tenía la chispa de siempre._

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, soy la líder del Gimnasio, aunque si vienen por una medalla tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, hoy no está abierto_.- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto, no nos reconoció! Volteo a ver a Brock y a Pikachu, tienen la misma cara de perplejidad que yo ¡NO ME RECONOCIÒ! Y ahora que le digo, tiene que saber que soy yo, no viaje tanto para que me pase esto, he esperado mucho este reencuentro y ¡AHH!_

-¡Pikaaaaa! – _Vaya parece ser que Pikachu está igual de molesto que yo._

-¿Pikachu?- _Su mirada se dirige hacia Pikachu y después la regresa hacia Brock y lentamente voltea a ver, su cara demuestra una incredulidad enorme como si no creyera lo que_ _ve ¡Ja! ¡Pues yo no creo que no nos haya reconocido!, su expresión cambia a una que desprende sorpresa- _¿Brock?... ¿Ash?

_No tengo palabras para expresar como me siento tengo un gran nudo en el pecho, estoy enfadado, furioso más bien diría yo, siento como mi corazón se desquebraja lentamente, estoy decepcionado, triste, resentido, me siento impotente… me siento mal, me duele mucho, el dolor me está matando ¡Cómo es posible que no nos haya reconocido! ¿Tan poco valíamos para ella?... ¿Por qué?... No quiero hablar, porque si hablo estallare en gritos._

_-_Si Misty, somos nosotros- _Parece que a Brock no le ha afectado tanto que no se hayan acordado de él._

_-_¡Pika! ¡Pika!

_- _No lo puedo creer son ustedes, ¡Por Arceus! Esto es…esto es ¡No puede ser cierto!- _Su mirada se inundo esperando poder derramar las lagrimas contenidas, pero no pudo, lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a nuestros brazos, y estrecharnos en un gran abrazo, él cual hizo que olvidara todo el enojo que en un momento sentí, pero había algo más en sus movimientos se nota cierta inquietud por nuestra presencia, como si no quisiera que alguien nos viera con ella ._-Pero que descortesía de mi parte, pasen por favor- _Hay algo más en esta bienvenida, se ve feliz pero en su voz hay un deje de nerviosismo, esa chica es y no es mi mejor amiga, de eso estoy seguro._

_¡Wow! El gimnasio no es nada de lo que yo recordaba, el color azul predomina en su interior, sus acuarios son más extensos y la piscina tiene una mayor extensión, típico de Misty, si ella pudiera su casa seria de agua. Ya en el interior de su casa, los cambios se fueron acentuando, se notaba la ausencia de Daisy puesto que no había nada rosa, solo algunos detalles que de seguro trataban de mostrar que a pesar de todo ahí cohabitaban Violet y Lily Waterflower; en el ambiente había algo fuera de lo común, aunque no sabría precisar en este momento que es. _

_-_Tomen asiento, en un momento los atiendo, dejen tomo un baño y me cambio, pues como verán no estoy muy presentable; están en su casa. ¡Azurill! ¡Ven a ver quien está aquí abajo!- _Después de eso tomo camino hacia las escaleras cruzándose con el pequeño Pokemòn que venía a ver quienes irrumpíamos en su hogar._

-¡Azurill!- _Grito el pequeño roedor al vernos y en ese instante Pikachu se unió a la felicidad del bebé _

_-¡_Pikachu!- _Misty se giro sobre sus talones y desapareció a través de las escaleras por lo que yo no dude en entablar conversación con mi amigo que se veía inexpresivo._

_-_¿Cómo es posible que no nos haya reconocido? Ni que hubiéramos cambiado tanto, ella se debería de ver en un espejo, ella fue laque cambio.

- Estoy igual de anonadado que tu, me esperaba de todo menos esto, pero hay algo más que me inquieta, luce nerviosa, intranquila como si algo le preocupara. A lo mejor fue una muy gran sorpresa vernos de nuevo y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.- _Pues sigo pensando que debió habernos reconocido._

-Tal vez, pero muy sinceramente me hubiera gustado otro tipo de reacción, hasta hubiera preferido que me golpeara con su mazo con tal no haber pasado aquella escena tan bochornosa que pasamos allá afuera- _Claro que hubiera preferido un golpe a ser un total desconocido frente la puerta._

- Bueno, en ese punto tienes razón, pero no veo que eso sea lo más importante, debemos estar felices, ya que al fin después de tantos años separados podemos pasar un rato agradable recordando nuestros viajes e informándonos sobre lo que hemos hecho con el paso de los años.

-Sí, hay que ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas- _¿Por qué no hay convicción en mis palabras? De hecho percibo dolor al pronunciarlas… pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué no puedo superar el hecho de que no me reconociera? Creo que me duele el hecho de perder mi lugar en su vida y en su corazón.-_ Tú también lo notaste ¿cierto? No es la misma, en su voz se nota que esconde algo.

-Como dije anteriormente tal vez son los nervios y sentimientos encontrados, vamos, tú y yo, tú sobre todo, también estábamos nerviosos por esto; no sé, a lo mejor solo son divagaciones nuestras respecto a su estado de ánimo. Ve a Pikachu está muy feliz jugando con Azurill, así que al igual que él hay que relajarnos y disfrutar el momento. Definitivamente se ha puesto guapa de pies a cabeza.

-Pues ella me parece bastante extraña; cambio demasiado, pero como siempre tienes razón hay que ver como prosiguen las cosas, muero por saber que ha sido de…- _No puedo continuar hablando, ella va bajando de las escaleras vestía uno pantalones de color negro que entallaban su hermosa figura junto un jersey color celeste que realzaba notablemente el azul de sus ojos y su cabello se mecía junto con el viento atado en una coleta; llevaba poco maquillaje en el rostro, cosa que nunca le había visto usar, calzaba unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color que su playera; y no es por nada pero al verla así me parece tener frente a mí la perfección andando, ella es hermosa, pero yo ciego nunca me di cuenta de eso ,Brock tiene toda la razón se convirtió en una mujer muy guapa._

_-_Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi cabello necesitaba urgente una buena lavada para quitar el cloro de la piscina.

-No te preocupes, no tardaste demasiado- _Trata de brindarnos una sonrisa que muere de inmediato, pasando a ser solo un movimiento fugaz. De ahí la habitación queda sepultada bajo toneladas de tensión flotando en el aire, todos nos observamos sin nada que decir._

-Mmm… y bueno amm ¿A qué se debe su vista? Ja- _Bueno venimos a conversar y eso hay que hacer._

_-_Bueno Mist, hace mucho que no nos vemos y queríamos saber que fue de ti.

-Exacto, no sabíamos nada de ti, pensamos que te veríamos en la fiesta que mi mamá organizó, pero tú no diste señales de vida, hasta llegue a pensar que no querías vernos.- _Y al parecer mi_ a_rgumento fue cierto, ya que ella se tenso de tal modo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper los brazos del sillón donde estaba sentada, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y su mandíbula parecía estallar, parecía no saber que decir; su mirada era impenetrable, por lo que voltee a ver a Brock y me di cuenta que había hecho mal en cuestionarle, mejor dicho en adelantarme a los hechos._

_-_Si recibí el mensaje que me dejo tu mamá pero… bueno, lo que pasa, es que…amm, es que, estuve fuera del gimnasio mm, por un tiempo y… hace una semana que regrese, por lo que, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al corriente con el gimnasio; y he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza; lamento no haber asistido, digamos que he tenido una semana muy… muy… complicada.- _Ok, y esto me lo confirma ella está muy nerviosa; ¡Alto! ¡Esperen uno segundo! ¿Ella dijo que ha estado viajando? ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que ella no podía viajar, tenía que estar al cuidado del gimnasio; ¿Con quién abra estado viajando? ¿A dónde habrá ido?_

-¿Estuviste viajando? ¿Dónde, cuándo y por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién se hizo cargo del gimnasio?- _Bueno hasta Pikachu volteo ante la mención del realizado viaje._

-Vaya, espera Brock, son demasiadas preguntas, amm. Si estuve viajando emm… pues… viaje sin rumbo, estuve de aquí por allá, nunca a un lugar definido, ja. Mmm, no sé, emm salí de viaje como hace 2 meses, no me gusta descuidar tanto tiempo el gimnasio y mi hermana, esta Daisy fue la encargada de cuidarlo. ¡Por Arceus! Cuantas pregunta, bien, amm, y el viaje lo realice por cuestiones amm, este… personales.

- ¿Asuntos personales? Pensé que tus asuntos personales solo recaían en el gimnasio- _No debí decir eso, ahora ella se encargara de golpearme._

-Que gracioso Ash, pero no, no toda mi vida se basa en este gimnasio. En 7 años pasan demasiada cosas, no creen y bueno creo que ya he hablado mucho de mi ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¡Oh, pero que tonta, se me olvido ofrecerles algo! ¿Gustan algo de tomar?- _¿Qué ya hablo mucho de ella? No nos ha contado nada, solo un aspecto, yo quiero saber más, quiero que comparta todo lo que ha pasado en estos años no solo que se fue de viaje hace 3 meses, eso no me dice nada; pero al parecer, quiere evadir el tema de su vida._

_-_No gracias así estamos bien-_ Inquirimos Brock y yo al mismo tiempo._

-Pikachu, ya va a ser hora de que le dé de comer a Azurill, ¿Quieres que te sirva algo para que tu también comas?- _Desde que llegamos no había presenciado la dulzura de su voz, al hablar con nosotros se mostraba fría y distante, pero al hablar con Pikachu, su voz habitual regreso con su garganta._

_-_Pika pika pi ¡Pikachu!

-Bien, esa era la respuesta que me esperaba, me permiten 5 minutos, traeré los alimento de estos pequeños- _Y de nuevo su voz con la se estuvo dirigiendo, regreso; esto es desconcertante._

_-_Brock, oíste, ella se fue de viaje, SOLA, tan siquiera hubiera pensado en llamarme- _La furia se volvió a colar por mis poros, esto no era lógico para mí, no lo era. _

_-_Baja la voz quieres, ella te podría oír, y claro que le preste atención, pero no siempre iba a viajar contigo, aparte ya oíste que fueron asuntos personales los que la motivaron a viajar, basta Ash, trata de estar tranquilo, imagínate tú de este genio y ella hecha un manojo de nervios, esto no podrá acabar bien, y ahora guarda silencio que ya viene- _Tranquilízate, Brock como siempre tiene razón, vine a recuperar la comunicación con Misty, no a pelear con ella. _

-Ahora si cuéntenme que han hecho de sus vidas, aparte de lo obvio Ash, ya sé que por fin eres un maestro Pokemòn jaja- _Y de nuevo una sonrisa trato de aparecer en su rostro, aunque no lo logró._

-Bueno yo he acabado la escuela de medicina, voy a comenzar a trabajar como doctor en un centro Pokemòn y así podre estar cerca de mi querida enfermera Joy.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, sabía que cumplirías tus metas. Felicidades.

-Si me parece increíble todo esto, hace algunos años quien hubiera pensado que acabaría siendo médico.

-Yo hubiera apostado todo por ti Brock, pero visto esto, no creo que hubiera sido necesario, te valiste de tus propios medios para lograrlo y eso ya es un gran orgullo- _Parece que Mist tiene una afición con el tiempo, no hay momento que no dirija su mirada al reloj, y yo parezco no existir solo mira a Brock._

-Gracias Mist, tus palabras son my valiosas.- _Al oír su sobrenombre se pone tensa, que raro. _

-Apreciaría que me llamaran Misty, hace mucho que no me dicen Mist y es extraño. Y tu Ash, aparte del reciente logro, ¿Qué más has hecho? _– ¡Es extraño que le digamos Mist! ¡Oh, eso es nuevo, nunca le molesto! Y ¿Qué le diré?_

_-_Está bien Misty, pues no mucho, básicamente ya recorrí todo el mundo, he quedado entre los mejores de cada liga en la que participe, conocí mucha gente, atrape muchos Pokemòn y vencí muchas veces más al equipo Rocket, y creo que nada más.-_ Sonreí, puesto que las cosas que dije eran verdad, no estaba alardeando; pero su expresión no reflejaba enojo o algo, de hecho no mostraba nada._

_-_Me da mucho gusto eso Ash, al final conseguiste todo lo que te propusiste hace mucho tiempo y no hay mejor recompensa que ver nuestros sueños cumplidos; en verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ti.- ¡_Por Arceus! ¿Es cierto lo que escuche? ¿Ella está orgullosa de mí? ¡POR ARCEUS! Esas palabras eran las que siempre quise escucha de su boca y ahora que las escucho, no me las puedo creer; esto es mejor a lo que yo me había imaginada. Me siento eufórico, tengo ganas de gritar, correr a abrazarla, pero no puedo hacer eso, apenas nos reencontramos, eso se vería muy mal. Aparte quiero saber más de ella. _

-Y tu Misty ¿Qué has hecho?- _Si que bien que el que preguntó fue Brock, así es más fácil que conteste. _

_-_Pues no mucho… una que otra cosilla en el gimnasio, ya sabes lo necesario para ser líder, y bueno… he estudiado… pero nada como lo que han hecho ustedes…amm no hay mucho que contar.- _Definitivamente no quiere contarnos que ha sido de su vida ¿Por qué?_

- ¿Así? ¿Qué estudiaste? Y la verdad no creo que no hayas hecho nada importante en estos 7 años, es mucho tiempo como para no hacer nada. ¿No crees?- _Vaya ahora parece un fantasma, palideció de inmediato, pero ¿Que habré dicho para que reaccionara así?_

- Bueno estudie, este, biología marina y…-_ ¡Es bióloga! _

- Vaya eso es muy impresionante, como que no es la gran cosa, Misty, eso es importante, porque querer reservártelo, también es un gran logro.

-Mmm ah, gracias Brock, que lindo de tu parte, pero comparado con sus éxitos esto se queda chico, aparte no ejerzo lo que estudie así que no vale de nada. – _¿Dónde está la chica que siempre alardeaba de sus logros?_

-Claro que vale y ¡Vale mucho!, no porque no ejerzas, significa que pierde su valor, porque te esforzaste en conseguir tu título, así que no vengas con esto.

- Esta bien chicos, ya entendí, solo que… olvídenlo. Pero creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Ash.- _No, para nada responde a lo que yo quiero saber...- _Y… pues, cuéntenme alguna novia… o prometida, o hasta alguna señora por ahí je – _Otra vez cambiando el tema, esto ya se le hizo costumbre._

_-_Pues no, de mi pate no hay señora solo unas cuantas chicas que mueven hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Brock hay para todas y bueno esta pregunta también la responderé por Ash, no tiene nada por el estilo jaja.

-Es verdad, no ha habido una chica que me haga cambiar mi soltería, y ¿Tu_?- No había pensado en eso, que tal si ella ya no es soltera, no, no lo creo, su compromiso hubiera salido en la tele o ¿sí? _

_-_¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? Ah, estoy soltera… umm, solterita desde hace ya algunos años- _O sea que si tuvo alguna pareja, bueno ella es hermosa, ¿Pero con quien habrá salido? Y ¿Por qué YO no sabía de ESO?- _ Oh, ¡No había visto la hora!, ya pasan de las 8, es demasiado tarde, y ya se entretuvieron aquí, mm ¿No tenían nada importante que hacer? ¿Algún lugar más que visitar?- _Es cierto ¡wow! Paso muy rápido el tiempo, y no pude averiguar nada de suma importancia, bueno tal vez Pikachu le sonsaco información a Azurill, desde que llegamos han estado jugando. Pero ¿Nos está corriendo?_

-No Misty, creo que te lo dijimos al principio te venimos a saludar a ti solamente, fue muy bueno volver a verte; nosotros no tenemos nada más que hacer, pero al parecer tu sí, nos podemos retirar si tu así lo deseas y si te incomodamos pido perdón, esa no era nuestra intención_.- Sabias palabras Brock yo no lo hubiera poder dicho así, de hecho sigo mudo no se que decir. _

-Oh, no me malentiendan, no era eso lo que quería decir, solo que no… no, eh esperaba su visita, y bueno como les dije no me he acostumbrado y… hay no era mi intención. Disculpen.

-No te preocupes entendemos, ¿Verdad, Ash?; sabemos que te hemos sorprendido, y comprendemos que apenas hayas regresado de no sé dónde y estés tratando de adaptarte nuevamente, fue una descortesía llegar sin avisar, pero eso era la idea, darte una sorpresa.

-Gracias y otra vez mil perdones, lo que pasa es que…

-No te molestes Misty, ya entendimos- _Vamos Ash, relájate, no uses ese tono de voz, trata de entenderla, pero… ¿Cómo entenderla si ni yo mismo me entiendo? ¿Por qué estoy molesto? ¿Por qué me dolió que casi nos corriera? Brock, deja de mirarme con esos ojos -_ Sera mejor que nos retiremos, para que tú puedas descansar, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver y…

_Callo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un niño de aproximadamente unos 4 años de edad, corriendo desaforadamente en nuestra dirección, llorando desgarradoramente mientras Misty lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas en los ojos, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo, de esos que con solo verlos se te eriza la piel, y a decir verdad la escena se me hizo bastante familiar, al igual que Brock, quien también miraba enternecido y no podía faltar Pikachu quien también estaba a punto de llorar. Algo dentro de mí se encogió y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Pero quién era este niño?_

-¡Mamá te extrañe muchísimo!No te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo.

-¡MAMÀ/MAMÀ! ¡PIKA!

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora pero no se preocupen, esta historia todavía no ve un final jaja. Mis mayores agradecimiento como siempre son a ustedes lectores que hacen posible que esta historia cobre fuerzas. Otro gran agradecimiento para Andy y Sire que han hecho posible el que yo siga escribiendo, y las cuales me han ayudado a creer en que puedo seguir con esto; también les agradezco la revisión de mis faltas de ortografía. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Mislu: Gracias por tu review, me alegraste mucho el día, espero seguir recibiendo tus consejos y opiniones :D**

**Ashlyn: Me alegra que te hayas decidido dejar un review, en serio los review animan demasiado a nosotros por que sabemos que les gustan nuestras historias, te invito que dejes tu review, no importa para que sea. Gracias**

**Guest: Hola, mm si quiero subir mas historia pero no es facil ja. Gracias por tu review y si el prologo no te dice mucho ja. **


	6. Entra en mi vida

**¡Redobles por favor! Bien aquí en nuevo capitulo, no tan salido del horno y en este por fin se enteraran de... una u otra cosilla ¡Yey!... Esta ocasión lo subí una semana antes de lo acostumbrado debido al cumpleaños de una amiga... Ashley muchas felicidades ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que te la pases muy... muy bien en este tu día... Espero y te guste tu regalo! Me haría super feliz que te agradara!**

**Bien chiquillos lectores, espero de ante mano que no les decepcione este capitulo :D Uno de mis favoritos déjenme decirlo jajaja. Sin mas que agregar por el momento, los dejo continuen en su lectura**

* * *

**5.- Entra en mi vida**

**7 años antes…**

_-¡Ahh! Como odio esto, porque tengo que hacer todo yo- _ En definitiva odio hacer el inventario.

_**-En otras noticias el entrenador Ash Ketchum…- **_¡Ash!

_**-**__Buenas tardes, vengo buscando a la líder del gimnasio-_ ¿Cómo? ¡Por Arceus! Deje un letrero diciendo que el día de hoy no se entregarían medallas; ¿Por qué nadie se percata de eso?

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…_

_-Sí, sí, ya se tu nombre, tu eres Misty líder del gimnasio y blablá bla; dejemos de lado las cordialidades quieres-_ y este… tipejo ¿Qué se cree? A mí nadie me habla así. Respira, respira, ¡Respira! Se paciente. Recuerda que tienes que tratar bien a los entrenadores.

_-Perdón si te incomode- _Así o más fingido mi tono- _No era mi intención molestarte, dime que se te ofrece- _No te aceleres, respira, ¡Tengo que actuar bien!, no lo tengo que golpear- _¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-Pues creo que en lo obvio, o te lo tengo que explicar todo- _¡DONDE ESTA MI MAZO, CUANDO MAS LO NECESITO!

-_Parece que el que necesita una explicación eres tú; ¡Puesto que hoy el gimnasio no entrega medallas!- _A ver si así cierra la maldita boca y se marcha de una buena vez, porque no creo poder controlarme por más tiempo.

_-¡Vaya! No eres como te describen; según mucho de esos entrenadores novatos, eres la mejor; pero no lo creo, bueno alguien no merece ese título si no acepta a todos los retadores que llegan.- ¡_LO VOY A MATAR! ¡DE ESTA NO SE LIBRA!

_-¿Perdón? ¿Y tú quien eres? Déjame te digo algo, para que se te quede grabado ¡A mí, nadie me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer! Entendiste, nadie llega a mi casa a hablarme con ese tono de voz; así que hazme el grandísimo favor de ¡Largarte!- _Listo, explote.

-_Linda, ¡tienes carácter! ja, yo estaba creído que hablaba con una princesa, pero sí que me equivoque; entonces no eran tan falsos los rumores sobre ti; solo falta que demuestres tu capacidad de combate, pero no creo que me ganes.- _¡Por Arceus! Este idiota no entendió lo que le dije, ¿Le tengo que explicar con manzanas? Aparte me dijo ¡Linda!, en verdad no conoce lo que soy capaz de hacer.

_-A ver, parece que no te quedo claro lo que te explique, hoy no se dan medallas, si en verdad te crees capaz de conseguir la victoria sobre mi ven mañana y nos enfrentaremos. No me vuelvas a decir linda o tendrás mi puño en tu rostro.-_ Se que vendrá y así le demostrare quien es Misty.

-_Claro que vendré mañana, veremos quién es el mejor combatiente, yo podre saber si es cierto todas las maravillas que se hablan sobre ti y tú sabrás quien soy, ya que en ningún momento mencione mi nombre y tu no lo preguntaste. Por lo que noto eres algo despistada, así que me tendrás aquí a primera hora.- _¡Es cierto! Ahh, pero que tonta se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, eso es inaudito, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Pero bueno eso ya no importa, tengo que prepararme para bajarle los humos a ese tipo.

…...

-_¡Gyarados, usa Hiperrayo!/ ¡Kingdra ataca con Hidrobomba!- _Cof, Cof, ¿Qué habrá pasado? No puedo perder, no ahora…

-_Kingdra ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Misty, líder del gimnasio- _Si, ¡Gane! Ese muchachito tendrá que tragarse sus palabras. ¡Nadie puede contra mí! ¡Soy la mejor!

-_Bien, entonces te quedo claro ¿quién soy yo?, ¿Descubriste que lo que dicen de mí es cierto?_

_-Pues dicen mucho de ti, pero no eres más que otra del montón…_

_-¡Como te atreves a tratarme así en mi casa!, y si no te has dado cuenta yo fui la ganadora-_

_-Sí, lo sé, pero no demuestra nada extraordinario, solo que eres buena y haz entrenado bien a tus Pokèmon_

_-Tal vez no sea la mejor ¡pero te gané! y eso es lo que cuenta. Ayer alardeabas tanto sobre tus capacidades y no dudo de tu buen desempeño, eres un buen contrincante pero no eres quien proclamabas ser.-_ Espero que con esto se marche y deje su egocentrismo en otra parte.

-_ Te equivocas preciosa, esta batalla solo fue de entrenamiento, hubiera podido derrotarte con tan solo un Pokèmon, pero quería ver tus habilidades._

_-Niño no me hagas reír, solo dices eso porque te cuesta aceptar que "otra del montón" te haya ganado y no obtuvieras la medalla. Me vuelvas a decir preciosa y te aseguro que te golpeare tanto que hasta tu madre no te reconocerá._

_-No me dan miedo tus amenazas, ¡Preciosa! La verdad no me importa no haber ganado la medalla porque no la necesito, ni siquiera tengo el interés en la gran "Medalla Cascada"._

_-Si no quieres la medalla ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Ya obtuviste tu pelea ya te puedes ¡Largar! ¡Esfúmate! O no respondo por mis actos._

_-Parece que no te enseñaron modales chiquilla, así no se trata a los retadores; parece que tu ego es muy grande, yo puedo estar en el gimnasio todo el tiempo que quiera ¿Cómo ves?_

_-¡Si sé tratar a mis retadores, pero como me pides que trate bien a alguien tan arrogante, egocéntrico, pedante, charlatán y altanero como tu comprenderás!_

_-Niña tus insultos, no me ofenden par nada, será mejor que te tranquilices y pienses alguna ofensa más creativa ¡ja! Parece que al estar tanto tiempo con tus hermanas, te contagiaste de su estupidez._

_-Oye imbécil ¡Con mis hermanas no te atrevas a meterte! ¡Esto es entre nosotros, no tienes porque insultarlas; si tal vez no son las más listas pero ellas no están aquí para defenderse! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a compararme con ellas! Así que ve al grano y dime el ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

_-Ni te esfuerces por defenderlas que sabes que es cierto, parece ser que eres tú la que no acepta que te digan la verdad. Y como te decía antes de tus hermanas, no vine por una medalla y me quedo aquí porque quiero._

_-Acaso no te enseñaron a retirarte de lugares donde no eres bienvenido, entiéndelo ¡No te quiero más en mi Gimnasio! ¡No te quiero volver a ver más! No tiene caso que sigas aquí._

_-Ya te dije que no me voy, y a decir verdad luces muy guapa enojada; ya me di cuenta que no solo eres otra cara bonita, tu carácter demuestra lo contrario._

_-Prefiero tener carácter a ser solo una chica preocupada por su imagen._

_-Eso es muy fascinante, aunque no me sorprendería que por ese carácter tuyo ahuyentes a cada chico que se interesa en ti._

_-No estoy interesada en pretendientes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en chicos._

_-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que sigues esperando que cierto muchacho entre por la puerta donde yo pasé y te incluya de nuevo en sus aventuras._

_-¿Qué?... Eso no es cierto ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?_

_-Se mucho más de lo que crees, se tu vida de pies a cabeza; se que siempre has sido menospreciada por tus hermanas, fuiste la fea de la familia, huiste de casa a los 10 años, estuviste viajando por Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Jotho; ¿Continuo?_

_-¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?..._

_-También se que estabas, bueno, estas perdidamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo…del gran Ash Ketchum…_

_-No sé qué planeas… no sé qué intentes, ni siquiera sé porque sabes tanto de mi vida; pero si no quieres problemas, será mejor que te marches de una buena vez._

_-Ya me iré, solo hay otra cosa que me gustaría decir; él no regresara, nunca te amó y nunca te amara, solo fuiste su "amiga" cosa que dudo puesto que te remplazó como un objeto; él ya te olvidó, tiene nuevos intereses, nuevas amigas y nuevas aventuras donde tú no estás incluida. Yo te aconsejo que lo olvides, el nunca te verá con los ojos que tú lo ves, abre tus horizontes, busca alguien que te ame y te ponga antes de cualquier cosa. Busca el amor en otro lado. ¡Deja de vivir pensando que él es tu príncipe azul! ¡Deja de ilusionarte como una chiquilla tonta!_

_-¡No te atrevas a volver a venir aquí! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso! ¡Te crees saber mucho de mi vida pero no sabes nada! ¡Y es muy mi problema de quien me enamore! ¡No sabes realmente quien soy! - _ Demonios ¡Como pudo detener mi mano!- _Suéltame imbécil… ¡te digo que me sueltes!… me estas lastimando._

_-Perdón… interrumpo algo_

_-No para nada, de hecho yo ya me iba; nos vemos Misty- ¿_Y ahora? Después de todo lo que dijo, se va así como si nada; que se cree y ¿por qué se acerca tanto?-_ Se que te carcome la curiosidad por saber quién soy y como se tanto de ti. Así que te veré mañana a las 8:00 pm, en el lugar donde te gusta meditar- _¡El faro!- _Hasta luego… señoritas._

_- Hasta luego… Misty ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida…- _En verdad me cree tan estúpida como para ir, solo me confirmó que es un maldito acosador, nadie en su sano juicio iría a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia. Aunque claro que quiero saber quién es y…- ¡_Misty! Te estoy hablando._

_-Duplica… no tengo idea de que acaba de ocurrir._

_-Haber cuéntame… ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué fue lo que interrumpí?_

_-No sé quien sea, ayer vino proclamando una batalla, la cual yo rechaza por que era día de inventario, él puso a prueba mis habilidades y… lo invite a venir hoy, tuvimos la batalla y después peleamos un poco y dijo cosas que nadie aparte de ti sabe…_

_-Baja el ritmo de la conversación, no he entendido mucho de lo que hablas._

_-Dupli, ese chico sabe todo de mi vida… sabe de mis viajes, mi relación con mis hermanas… sabe que amo a Ash…_

_- Y ¿Cómo sabe todo de tu vida? Si me estás diciendo que no lo conoces._

_-Y así es, yo no lo conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre… ¡pero él sabe todo sobre mi!… _

_- Haber, tranquilízate; cuéntame todo lo que paso, pero trata de hablar despacio y da muchos detalles, así sabré que decir._

… … … … … … …

_-Haber si entendí mañana vas a ir al faro para que te diga quién es…_

_-No, no voy a ir me quedare con la duda de saber quién es mi acosador._

_-¿Por qué no vas a ir? Yo voy a ir contigo y llevare a mis Pokèmon por si se propasa o quiere hacerte algo._

_-No es por eso, porque en ese caso yo también podría llevar a alguno de mis Pokèmon._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?_

_- Porque… porque, cuando estaba peleando con él me paso algo extraño… no se… tengo miedo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Trato de hacerte algo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

_-No, él no me hizo nada pero si paso algo, algo que aún no me puedo explicar, fue muy intenso…y precisamente a eso le temo._

_-Bueno ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una buena vez que fue lo que paso._

_-Pero prométeme que no me vas a tachar de loca y trataras de comprender mis puntos, porque ya bastante confundida me siento, como para que me achaquen más la situación._

_-Sí, te lo prometo pero ¡dime que ocurrió! Solo causas que mi preocupación aumente._

_-Ok… ahh, esto es de locos, pero cuando lo vi supe que mi vida iba a cambiar de una forma radical, no sé… sentí como si… sentí que él llegó a mi vida por algo, no solo por una mera casualidad._

_-¡Wow! Eso si es intenso e inesperado._

_-Lo sé y eso me aterra, es decir, cuando llego con todo su egocentrismo encima, me sentí viva, sentí una emoción inexplicable, fue muy raro._

_-Pero… si es así ¿Por qué te aterra?_

_-¡Es que no lo entiendes! Desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así, no sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien con tantas fuerzas, insultarlo y hacer que perdiera los estribos; y tanto ayer como hoy lo sentí, quería sacar a ese chico de sus casillas, hacer que enfureciera…perdí la calma con mucha facilidad y…_

_-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_- Duplica, cállate y escúchame. Desde que deje de viajar con Ash no me pasaba eso y eso precisamente es lo que me aterra, tengo miedo porque en ese intercambio de palabras sentí una conexión tan grande como la que llegue a sentir cuando peleaba con Ash, fue como si reviviera la Misty que se quedo en aquel cruce, que murió con aquella despedida… pero lo que más me impresiono es que esa sensación renació con más fuerza._

_-Creo que ya entendí lo que dices… Al conocer al muchacho misterioso, tú…_

_-¡Ahh! No sé si no me expliqué bien o tú no me entendiste, él me hizo olvidar por un momento en que sitio me encuentro, me devolvió las ganas de vivir el día al máximo, consiguió sacar de mi lado guerrero, la chica que nunca se amedrenta y que le gusta decir las cosas como son; me hizo pensar que vale la pena lo que hago, que por más que este encerrada en estas cuatro paredes puedo ser yo misma sin necesidad de mostrar una cara dulce o decir cosas que complazcan a los entrenadores, si no que por el contrario tengo que mostrarme ruda y decir cosas que los ayuden a superarse sin desanimarlos pero tampoco hacerlos creer que todo en ellos va bien. En su presencia fui yo._

_-¡Eso es muy bueno! No sabes cuantas veces desee escucharte decir eso, que te dieras cuenta que estabas perdiendo tu esencia, pero lo que aun sigo sin entender es… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a su encuentro?_

_-Porque dentro de mí se removieron cientos de fibras al tratar con el chico misterioso, porque al verlo por un micro segundo quede perpleja ante la imponente figura que representa, porque en mi mente surgieron pensamientos tan intensos que nunca llegue a tener por ningún chico a excepción de Ash. Porque me estremecí al notar su mirada contra la mía, porque mi barrera se aflojo de un modo sorprendente. Porque tengo ganas de volverlo a ver._

_- Ya sé a qué le temes, tu temor no es el que conozca tanto de tu vida; lo que te aterra es que tú llegues a permitir que sepa más sobre la misma._

_-Tienes razón, tengo miedo de permitir que él se cuele por mis poros, de que se meta en mi mente; pero sobre todo tengo miedo de que él entre en mi vida y yo no sea capaz de sacarlo; presiento que si lo vuelvo a ver no querré dejar de hacerlo, él entro a mi vida… para quedarse._

_..._

¡Cómo es posible! No puedo creer que Duplica me convenciera en ir a esa extraña cita, estoy convencida de que esto traerá muchas consecuencias, el problema es que siento la necesidad de verlo, quiero verlo; saber porque sabe tanto de mí, que es lo que pretende conseguir. Siento que estoy yendo hacia mi destino.

¡Esta es una sensación demasiada agobiante! Nunca me había sentido tan perdida como ahora, por un lado me carcomen las dudas y la incertidumbre sobre este tipo y por el otro la curiosidad me está matando, quiero saber, platicar con él, saber a que me estoy enfrentando, que repercusiones conlleva el conocerlo; que nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos pueden surgir. ¡Arceus! Ayúdame, dame la fuerza para afrontar todo lo que se viene, déjame descubrir lo que hay detrás de esto, no dejes que tome decisiones extralimitadas.

_-Misty ¿Ya estás lista?_

_-Ya voy bajando… ¿Qué tal me veo? No quise arreglarme mucho porque no es una cita, pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibida._

_-Te ves muy bien… Ok, repasemos el plan. Unas cuadras antes de llegar al faro, nos separamos, Ditto y yo nos esconderemos dentro del mismo, tú lo esperaras afuera, y pues haber que pasa, en todo caso puse en tu bolsa tres pokebolas y yo me quedare con Azurill; solo tienes que gritar para que vaya en tu defensa. ¿Entendido? _

_-Sí, te juro que entendí el plan… Duplica en verdad, ¿Es necesario que vaya? Digo es mejor olvidar que ese chico estuvo aquí._

_-Claro que sí, primero para saber qué motivos tenía para retarte si no quería la medalla, en segunda para saber porque sabe tanto y tercera pero no menos importante quien es el chico que con solo dos visitas, pudo poner una inestabilidad emocional y aflojar las barreras que te impusiste, y eso es sorprendente porque ni nosotros logramos hacerlo._

_-Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón pero eso no quita que me encuentre sumamente nerviosa, es decir, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si de nueva cuenta te encontraras con el chico que te recuerda a tu primer amor? Peor aún ¿Cómo te sentirás estar frente a la persona que hizo olvidaras por un momento a tu primer amor? ¿Cómo?_

_-No lo sé, pero como tú y yo pensamos y actuamos de diferente manera, en un rato descubriremos la respuesta de esas preguntas, bien será mejor que nos vayamos para llegar a tiempo. Y no te pongas nerviosa, no va a pasar nada. ¡Vamos!_

_-Está bien, vamos. _Claro que estoy nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Mis piernas apenas se detienen por sí mismas, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Respira, relájate y déjate llevar.

... ... ... ... ... ...

_-Duplica ya son 8:05, yo digo que es mejor irnos, el no va a venir._

_-Misty no empieces quieres, solo han pasado 5 minutos, debes tener calma._

_-Eso lo dice porque no estás en mi lugar, si lo estuvieras estarías todavía peor que yo._

_-Si lo que… Misty voltea, el chico misterioso y muy guapo acaba de llegar._

El chico misterioso detiene su motocicleta a más de 3 metros de distancia sobre mí, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un cabeza hueca fuera tan… tan guapo? Su cabello negro azabache estaba desordenado de una forma tan peculiar, el color de su test era una perfecta mezcla de café con leche, no me había percato de lo alto que era 1.80 promedio, su cuerpo mostraba largas jornadas en el gimnasio, su sonrisa blanca como la luna que se extiende en el horizonte demostrando la satisfacción que siente al verme aquí y sus ojos verdes aun más hermosos que los míos, demuestran una intensidad que aplasta, mantiene firme la mirada clavándose en mis pupilas, y al verlo directamente siento una conexión que me eriza la piel. En su mirada hay un brillo que alardea su victoria, él había ganado puesto que yo si fui al encuentro.

_-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-_ Que sonrisa tan cinica...

_-No, no iba a venir... pero me ganó la curiosidad. Quiero saber ¿Quién es el chico que me acosa?_

_-Bueno creo que tienes razón, tienes derecho a saber quién sabe tanto sobre la Sirena de Kanto, sobre la gran Misty Waterflower._

_-Creo que eso ya quedo claro, bien me vas a decir quién eres o me negaras esa información._

_-Está bien, te concederé el derecho de saber mi nombre…_

_-Pero no te detengas, continua hablando._

_-De acuerdo, como gustes, me presentare formalmente señorita Misty, mi nombre es… Ian Greshman._

_-Un placer conocerlo señor Greshman._

_-Por favor solo dime… Ian._

* * *

**¡FELICIDADES ASHLEY! Que disfrutes mucho tu cumpleaños, con ese pequeñito que llevas, ese veras que sera tu mejor regalo :D**

**Bien queridos lectores ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Que me dicen de Ian? Cualquier comentario se acepta... Así que por favor les pido que me dejen su Review.**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! ¡Gracias Andy! ¡Gracias Sire! ¡Gracias lectores!**

**Lupyta: Gracias por tu review, te puedo asegurar que este Ash batallara mucho con sus sentimientos y bueno con Misty ya que ella, tiene muchos secretos mas... Que bueno que te gusto y te prometo que cada fin de mes tendrás un capitulo... :D**

**Guest: Si definitivamente se paso al no reconocer a Pikachu jajaja y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo...:D**

**Andy: Gracias! Tu review siempre es un aliento, si ya por fin se revelo uno de los tantos secretos que guarda Misty, el niño sera un encanto, te lo aseguro jaja... Gracias por todo...:D**

**Mislu: Aquí viene una respuesta a una de tus preguntas :D Las demás ya vendrán respondiéndose por si solas jaja. Me encanta que te encante ¡Yey! **

**Neto: Te gusto? Lo odiaste? Aunque muy sinceramente espero que ese ay wey sea por que te gusto :D Gracias por leer!**

**Black: Si creo que todos esperamos que Misty regrese... pero bueno mientras eso pase nosotros estaremos al pendiente :D Yo tampoco sabría como reaccionar, creo que el orgullo me ganaría jaja**

**Ashlyn: Jajaja ya veras mas adelante como fue posible... Si vienen muchas mas cosas :D Espero sigas leyendo, aquí tienes un pequeño adelanto de lo ocurrió hace 7 años**

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
